Summer Storm
by Master of Chronicles
Summary: Sun Wukong really, really wants to take a pretty girl to a pretty place and spend as much time with her as he can. But he must hurry, for a raging tempest is on it's way, and it cares nothing for the desires of men.


**Written by me for a RWBY summer contest. Thought I'd post it here while I was at it. Enjoy! (Based on a personal experience)**

* * *

SUMMER STORM

Sun Wukong balanced on the windowsill of his bedroom eight stories above the ground. Below him stood the decorated grounds of the academy; above him was the rich blue sky, embodying a picturesque summer afternoon. He squinted Eastwards.

'A storm is coming. ' Sun thought to himself. 'A big, violent one too.'

To any average person, it was simply a hot, sticky day with partially clouded sky. But Sun could feel by the humidity in the air and a gradually cooling, steady wind that a monster, somewhere beyond the mountains to the east, was fast approaching—and it was very angry.

"Well, nature-whisper?" asked Sun's roommate, the blue-haired Neptune, from inside. The young man was laying lazily face up on his bed. "Are all your plans for the rest of today ruined?"

"Not yet." Sun stepped back inside, closing the large window with a click, giving his teammate a flashy grin. "If we leave within the hour, and not waste too much time wandering about, Blake and I could see most of the Summer Festival. By the time the storm hits, we could be on the train headed back here without getting too wet."

"Well...that's great and all, but are you forgetting one very, very important detail about this whole 'take the most beautiful girl I have ever known out to a beach party' plan of yours?" Neptune pointed out, crossing his arms behind his head as he smiled in amusement.

Sun, who had started to put his shoes on, paused for a moment. "What?"

Neptune let out a chuckle before shifting comfortably in his bed, ready to take a lazy afternoon nap. "You actually have to ask Blake out first."

Sun froze.

"...Oh yeah..."

* * *

Finding Blake was never too much of a problem. Anyone who knew her would already be heading for Beacon's massive library. However, if she wasn't to be found there...well... you were screwed. Blake had the habit of vanishing for days without warning. She was as unpredictable as she was gorgeous and deadly. It was one of a thousand reasons Sun liked her.

Fortunately for him, though, Blake was at the library, sitting at a desk, a pile of books on either side of her as she was nose deep in a novel was entitled "Dead Fantasy", her amber eyes going steadily back and forth.

Sun tried to casually make his way over to her, but halfway there stubbed his foot against a misplaced chair, knocking it wayward with a clang that sounded like a thunder clap in the library's ghost-like silence. All eyes immediately snapped in his direction.

"Shhhh!" Someone hissed at him.

"Oh, come on! Really?" He shot back.

"Well, you seem unusually clumsy today." Blake remarked, eyes still scouring the page. When Sun approached her, a shadow of a smirk formed on her lips . "It's a wonder you don't shoot yourself in the face with your own Gunchucks."

"Just lucky." Sun replied in his usual charming manner, which had no effect. It was like trying to chisel granite with a wooden spoon. "So...any plans for the rest of the day?"

"Nope." Blake answered, nonchalantly flipping a page, still reading.

"Oh, good." Sun said.

Suddenly the silence felt tremendously loud.

Sun blanked as he stared at Blake, feeling stuck, as though he was slowly, but surely, sinking into quicksand. This went on for three heart-thundering seconds too long.

Finally Sun said , "Well, look, there's this thing... this festival...that's happening at the Agricultural District beach. There's, like, music bands, food stands, games, dance competitions and...erm... many other things..."

Blake looked up at him, her face completely expressionless.

"...and I wanted to ask if you wanted to go..."

She then closed the book and set it down.

"...with me?"

Sun was wondering why his voice had gotten so small all of a sudden. Then he realized he hadn't taken a breath in a while, but he was to anxious waiting for Blake's reply to be worried about life sustaining oxygen.

Glancing away from him to a nearby window, Blake looked outside for a moment. "You do know the mother of all thunderstorms is going to hit by evening time, right?"

"Yes." Sun said, breathless, "But if we leave soon, like right now, we'll enjoy nice weather for several hours. I know the Summer Festival lasts a week and moves around all over Vale City, but the one in Agricultural District's only lasts one day and it's the best. When it moves to the Upper Class District the festival becomes a little too...snooty."

"That's Weiss's favorite place." Blake observed.

"I rest my case." Sun grinned, feeling a little confidence return. A little.

Blake looked out the window again, seemingly weighing her options. Finally, she rose from her chair and added her book to her ever growing pile. "First, help me carry these books to my room-"

"All of them? There's nearly two dozen novels!" Sun exclaimed, then immediately clamped his mouth shut.

"And second..." Blake poked Sun's exposed chest where his vest opened. "Get a proper shirt. And keep it on. I don't want you looking like a slob. Deal?"

Sun stared in disbelief for a second, trying not to explode with joy. He then grinned from ear to ear. "As you wish."

* * *

By the time they arrived at the coast nearly forty minutes later, the sun had only a few hours of life left as it approached the horizon. It made for a fantastic ocean view, and for the blond haired Sun it was made all the better with the girl of his dreams walking besides him, holding his arm. They walked along a well paved path that winded up and down miles of the Agricultural District's golden beaches.

The Summer Festival was full of people moving about the place, surrounded by displays, vending booths, snack tents and music stages. Pleasant smells of hundreds of different kinds of meals from all around Remnant was being carried in the air by the ocean breeze as tourists were spending copious amounts of money eating, attempting to win prizes, and purchasing memorabilia . Locals were also enjoying the festivities, though they knew better than to spend their hard earned lien on products they could buy for half the price at their local stores.

Sun looked east, his keen eyes spotting the distant line of pure, thunderous darkness that was heading their way. They had some time yet, but not as much as he had hoped for.

"Don't worry about it." Blake said, as if she had read his mind. "Let's just enjoy ourselves."

"...Okay. Anything you would like for us to do first?" Sun asked, reaching in his pockets and pulling out what money he had managed to save for the occasion. Not nearly enough to impress, that was for sure. "...that might be the last thing we do..."

Blake smiled at seeing his downcast face and dropped into his hand what she was able to spare. "See? We'll be fine. Let's get some milkshakes first! I assume you want banana flavored , monkey boy?"

"Har har." Sun mumbled. "What will you take? Rodent?"

Blake didn't even crack a smirk.

"...sorry."

Once they were full of sugar, the two Beacon students went out to have fun. Blake won a purple bear plushy at a dancing machine game that required pressing many different arrows in the correct order with her feet as intense music played. Sun had never seen such a device before, but he and many other bystanders were mesmerized by her movements, and a cheer rose from the growing crowd when right at the end she finished with graceful, ballerina-like twirls which finished in a dramatic pose.

Then Sun tried. He barely got halfway through the song before the dumb game decided he sucked too hard to continue.

"Well that was embarrassing ." Sun groaned as they began to walk away.

"At least you got a consolation prize." Blake pointed out, holding her plushy tightly in her arms.

"What prize-?"

Sun's tanned face went beet red as Blake leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I-I think I'm going to try again!" Sun turned around to get back in line, causing Blake to laugh.

All the while the storm drew closer.

* * *

The activities they did afterwards blurred by. A shooting range duel, pie eating contest, another, more successful attempt at the Dance Dance game, and a monkeybar challenge that Sun passed with flying colors.

Before either of them realized, it was sunset, the western sky painted with reds, golds, oranges and purples. Sun and Blake were sitting on the sandy beach along with nearly a hundred spectators as a jazz band played song after song on a brightly lit stage, several bonfires roaring nearby, the nearby waves rhythmically crashing along the shore.

The wind was getting stronger and a lot cooler. The dark clouds were moments away, brief flashes of distant lightning appearing now and then. But there was no sounds of thunder, so no one paid the nearing storm much attention, expect Sun.

"We better get going." He suggested.

"One more song." Blake sighed, resting her head against his shoulder. It was a simple gesture, but it made Sun's heart swell.

"You said that five songs ago." He reminded her.

"I was lying."

Sun chuckled and humored her. But the last song never came.

The first drops of rain were large and heavy, yet hesitant and random. But soon they began to grow in number, until a literal wall of rain came falling down on whoever hadn't yet sought shelter. The jazz performers quickly wished everyone a good night and closed shop.

As people ran about left and right, packing their now entirely soaked belongings into equally wet picnic baskets, Blake and Sun hurried and made a beeline for the train station several blocks away, hand in hand.

Blake's bear acted like a sponge and got heavier with every step as they ran, lighting flashing wildly in the black sky like a beast.

Blinded by the rain, water soaking into his shoes and clothes, Sun turned to look at Blake as they ran, having to scream to be heard over the tempest.

"This is totally your fault!"

Blake suddenly pointed in front of them and blurted, "Look out!"

Sun faced front just in time to smack his nose into a lamppost, knocking him over on his butt.

"Sun! Are you hurt?" Blake knelt next to him as rain continued to pound the pavement, the storm roaring above them. She was trying not to laugh.

"Just my pride. We need to move if we're going to make the train." Sun answered, shaking his head to clear it. He started to get up, wobbled, and fell over.

"Here, let me help." Blake smiled up at him as he placed his right arm around her neck. "Any excuse to get close to me, eh?"

"Oh, shut up!" Sun burst out laughing.

Once on the train, the bright, artificial light stinging their eyes, they continued to laugh, ignoring the few other passengers who were giving them quizzical looks. After checking his nose to make sure it wasn't broken, Sun pulled his shirt over his head and wrung the rainwater out of it.

"You just can't help yourself when it comes to showing off your abs, can you?" Blake shook her head as she stared openly at the half-dressed boy.

Sun grinned. "If you like the cut of my abs, then you'll love the shape of my-"

"You two do realize you're not the only ones in here, right?" One of the other passengers interrupted.

"...sorry." Sun apologized.

On the trip back the two Beacon students sat silently side by side. Blake's purple teddy bear was sitting on the train's floor, a pool of water forming around its motionless body. After a while Blake undid the bow on top of her hair to squeeze the water out of it, exposing her delicate looking cat ears. Sun stared, watching them twitch back and forth as they listened for every minute sound. Outside the speed train, thunder clashed.

"I wish you would remove your bow more often." Sun complimented. "It suits you."

Blake replaced the bow, "I'm glad you think so."

"No, I'm serious." He insisted.

"Tell you what. You go a month without being half-naked all the time and I'll think about it."

He knew it was a sensitive topic, so Sun left it at that. Soon they began to talk about other things, like where Yang and Ruby had gone off to for their vacation, if Weiss was having fun back at home with her family, and what they were hoping for during the next school year.

Slowly, one stop at a time, the other passengers got off the train until it was just the two of them, and the bear plushy . They were half asleep, leaning against one another, quietly enjoying each others company.

"Thanks for asking me out." Blake said softly.

"Thanks for saying yes. Well...for not saying 'no'." Sun replied.

Blake gently laughed. "I never had a boyfriend...a real boyfriend...who wasn't always thirsty for fighting all the time."

"Oh?" Sun remarked hesitantly. What on Remnant was he supposed to say to that? He decided to go for it. "Do you want a boyfriend?"

"No." Blake replied. But before Sun could react, Blake cuddled up closer to him and whispered in his ear. "I've already found one."

As an incredibly warm feeling spread inside him, Sun wrapped an arm around his new girlfriend and rested his head on hers, unable to remember the last time he had felt so happy.

* * *

It was late when Sun entered into his room. The lights were off and it was silent, except for the raging storm still in full swing outside. He removed his shoes and socks, quietly slipping into bed, too tired to think, too awake to fall asleep. So instead he gazed up at the ceiling and replayed over and over in his head the time he and Blake had spent together that day, and how he wouldn't trade anything else in the world for those memories.

On the other side of the room, Neptune rolled over under his covers. "So, anything exciting happened?"

"Yeah..." Sun grinned in the dark, "best summer storm ever."

The End

* * *

 **I have an upcoming OC RWBY team coming soon, PERL. It will heavily feature the beloved characters of Monty Oum's series. Stay tuned for the trailers!**


End file.
